Rao Su-Graduun
=Character Details= *Name: Rao Su-Graduun **Player: Grendy *Classes: Soldier 1/Jedi 4 **Total Level: 5 *Species: Echani (Human stats) **Age: 24 **Gender: Female **Weight: 65kg **Height: 1.7m Character Description Rao is a young Echani woman in her mid-20's, bearing her race's characteristic fair skin, grey eyes, and white hair, as well as the physical fitness of someone who has been trained in various forms of combat for her entire life, though that last detail is more a result of Echani culture than any genetic factors. She dresses lightly beneath her dark robe, which she typically prefers to wear unless it would inconvenience her in battle. Her lightsaber is a standard blue, without much in the way of frills or personalisation, until she will eventually build her own, at least. Under the hood of her robe, she keeps her hair tied up so it won't get in her way. Personality Terse, stoic, blunt, at times coming across as almost arrogant, Rao is actually more perplexed and intimidated by the prospect of normal social interaction than anything else - she far prefers to get to know someone through a spirited sparring match. She has a bad habit of hiding behind her Jedi robe, clinging to a veil of formality to avoid small talk, which she regards as an irksome practise. When it comes to combat, however, she speaks her mind freely, and can be harshly judgmental of other peoples' form and training. Languages Known Basic, Echani, Huttese Assets =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold = Fort Defense + Misc Bonus. *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= Detail any equipment you have here. Keep all the notes you wish. Weapons *LIGHTSABER **Weapon Type: Lightsaber **Size: Medium **Attack Bonus: +9 **Damage: 2d8+7 (+10 two-handed) *BLASTER RIFLE **Weapon Type: Rifle **Size: Medium **Attack Bonus: +8 **Damage: 3d8+2 Armour *KATARN ROBES **Armour Type: Light **Ref Defence Bonus: +4 **Fort Defence Bonus: +3 **Max Dex Bonus: +5 ***Special: +5 Fort Defence against harsh environments. Misc. Personal Equipment Vehicles Keep details on the vehicles you normally pilot here. It would be a wise idea to maintain a statistic block of that vehicle with you at the helm. Go ahead and make new sections for any individual vehicle. =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscelaneous bonii. *Acrobatics (DEX): +5 *Athletics (DEX or CHA): +10/+8 - Trained **Athletics is comprised of the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climbing, Jumping and Swimming are STR based, Ride is now Charisma based. *Deception (CHA): +3 *Endurance (CON): +4 *Initiative (DEX): +5 *Knowledge (Tactics) (INT): +8 - Trained *Mechanics (INT): +3 *Perception (WIS): +9 - Trained *Persuasion (CHA): +3 *Pilot (DEX): +10 - Trained *Stealth (DEX): +5 *Survival (WIS): +4 *Treat Injury (WIS): +4 *Use Computer (INT): +3 *Use the Force (CHA): +13 - Trained, Focused =Special Abilities= Please keep a list of all your feats, talents, force powers and starship maneouvers. You should list the Source of any item (page number and book,) at what level and from what means you acquired it (IE, distinguish between feats earned by total levels, class bonus feats, racial feats, et cetera,) and at what level you aquired it. For items not from the Core Rulebook, please reproduce their description in the entirety, thank you. (It would be really nice if you could do this for Core items as well.) *Note on Wiki Formatting: Please head each item's title with three equals signs, and end with the same; eg, Force Lightning . Remember to make two line breaks in the editor to make one actual line break on the displayed page, and three to get a blank line. Feats Armour Proficiency (light, medium, heavy) Level 1, Class Bonus page 82, Core. Weapon Proficiency (pistols, rifles, advanced melee, lightsabers) Levels 1 and 2, Class Bonuses page 89, Core. Force Sensitivity Level 1, Human Bonus page 85, Core. Force Training Level 1, Houserule Bonus page 85, Core. Unleashed Level 1, Houserule Bonus page 35, The Force Unleashed. Rapid Strike Level 1, Free page 88, Core. Weapon Focus (lightsabers) Level 3, Free page 89, Core. Skill Focus (Use the Force) Level 3, Jedi Bonus Feat page 88, Core. Improved Rapid Strike Level 5, Jedi Bonus Feat When using a light melee weapon or lightsaber with the Rapid Strike feat, you can take a -5 penalty to your attack roll to gain +2 dice of damage on a successful strike. This does not stack with the Rapid Strike feat or extra damage provided by an source that does not stack with the Rapid Strike feat (such as Mighty Swing). page 33, Knights of the Old Republic. Talents Improved Armoured Defence Level 1, Soldier, Armour Specialist' Talent Tree' When calculating your Reflex Defence, you may add your heroic level plus one-half your armour bonus (rounded down) or your armour bonus, whichever is higher. You must be proficient with the armour you are wearing to gain this benefit. page 52, Core. Armoured Defence Level 1, Soldier, Armour Specialist Talent Tree (Houserule Bonus) When calculating your Reflex Defence, you may add either your heroic level or your armour bonus, whichever is higher. You must be proficient with the armour you are wearing to gain this benefit. page 52, Core. Equilibrium Level 1, Force, Control Talent Tree (Houserule Bonus) As a swift action, you can spend a Force Point to remove all debilitating conditions affecting you and return to a normal state. page 101, Core. Force Focus Level 1, Force, Control Talent Tree (Houserule Bonus) As a full-round action, you may make a DC 15 Use the Force check. If the check succeeds, you regain one spent Force power of your choice. page 101, Core. Force Intuition Level 2, Jedi, Jedi Guardian Talent Tree You can use your Use the Force modifier when making Initiative check. You are considered trained in the Initiative skill for purposes of using this talent. If you are entitled to an Initiative check reroll, you may reroll your Use the Force check instead (subject to the same circumstances and limitations). page 40, Core. Weapon Specialisation (lightsabers) Level 4, Jedi, Lightsaber Combat Talent Tree You gain a +2 bonus on melee damage rolls with lightsabers. page 41, Core. Force Powers Swift Flank Time: Standard Action. Target: You plus one adjacent enemy. DC 20: You can move up to half your speed; this movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. You can then make a single melee attack with a lightsaber against an adjacent target. If the space you occupy and the space you started in are spaces that flank the opponent, the opponent is considered to be flanked for your attack. DC 25/30/35: As DC 20, except you can move up to your speed/your speed + 2 squares/your speed + 4 squares. Special: You can spend a Force Point to increase your movement by 2 squares. page 34, Jedi Academy. Move Object page 98, Core. Surge page 100, Core. Starship Maneuvers Racial Traits 1 free feat, 1 free skill Category:Knights of the New Republic